


Fly

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Tinkerbell Character: Bobble, Tinkerbell, Clank, Relationship: bobble/reader Request: can you do a bobble x reader from tinkerbell? No idea plot tho





	

You fly quickly to Tinkers Nook, your bag under your arm as you see Thinkerbell come out of the workshop. Calling out her name, you manage to catch her before she left.   
“Hey, [y/n]. whats up?” She smiles at you as you land next to her, leaning forward and place your hands on your knees, trying to catch your breath. She laughed as you gasped, one hand coming up to place over your heart.   
“I don’t think ive ever seen such a fast flying fairy out of breath.” Fairy Mary laughed as she came out behind Thinkerbell, her precious abacus in her hands. You smiled up at her and pushed yourself up, reaching into your bag.   
“Look what I found. I thought you could do something with them.” You opened your bag, allowing both Tinkerbell and Mary looked in, Tinkerbell gasping with glee. Carefully placed in your bag was a whole lot of lost things. You knew how much she loved them, so you picked them up when you found them.   
“I need to go see the garden fairies, but can you put it on my worktop?” Tinkerbell smiles at you as you nod. Fairy Mary flicked a bead over her abacus and went off, muttering to herself,   
Tinkerbell thanked you and you skipped inside the workshop as she flew away.   
“Clank, pass me the hammer.” You smile widely as you see Bobbles feet pocking out from under the cart. You could see Clank was over the other side of the workshop and wouldn’t hear his friend, so you pick up the toolbox and walk over to his feet. Upon hearing footsteps, Bobbles hand come out from under the wagon.   
You sit beside him, crossing your legs and fish out the hammer from the box and place it in his palm.   
“Thank you.” His hand disappears with the hammer.   
You absolutely adored Bobble. His accent, his eyes, everything about him attracted you to him. Even though you were a fast flying fairy and he was a tinker, the two of you got on amazingly. He would always sneak away to see you and vise vera. You even went out of your way today to find lost thinks so you could come and see him.   
You looked up and saw Clank approaching, his concentration full on the tea pot he had just finished. But he glances up and sees you, his face broke out into a smile.   
“[y/n].” He called out, greeting you.   
“Yes, okay, Clank. I’ll tell her how I feel later today. What do you expect me to do now? Go up to her in front of Vidia and the others and say ‘Hi, [y/n]. Im totally in love with you!’” Bobble then pushed himself out from under the cart and his eyes fell on you. You could see the fear in his eyes as he cheek flushed a deep red.   
“Bobb-?” You didn’t finish when Bobble flew past you at top speed. You nearly fell backward but a large hand caught you.   
“Thanks Clank.” You smile at him as he stood you up. You could see the sorrow in his eyes as he glanced in the direction his friend had flew. You could tell he was worried.   
“I’ll go speak to him.” YOU smiled reassuringly at him. Clank just nodded and offered you a smile in return.   
With that, you took off.   
As you flew out and up from Tinkers Crook, you couldn’t see him anywhere. You couldn’t think of where he would go. He wouldn’t have went to his house because he would want to be alone at this point. He probably would have went somewhere quiet. You tried to think while you flew.   
Where would you go in a panic?   
—————–time skip—————————  
You had been searching for hours for Bobble but had had no luck. You decided to check the tree tops. The sun was setting in the distance which was both beautiful and worrying. You didn’t want him staying out here at night. It was dangerous.   
Just then, you heard a whimper from one of the trees to your right. You quickly fly around that area until you heard it again and concluded it had come from one tree. You flew down and saw Bobble, sitting on a branch with his back against the bark of the tree. His legs were pulled up to his chest and his face was in his hands. His goggles were pushed up and rested on his forehead.   
You quietly landed in front of him and knee down. Your heart was beating hard against your chest.   
“Bobble?” You ask, gently.   
The second he heard your voice he jumped and pulled down his goggled. He pushed himself up and was about to fly away again but you grabbed his right hand.   
“No, please stay.” You looked up at him with big eyes, gently pulling him back down. You were surprised when he allowed you to pull him down so he was kneeling in front of you.   
“[y/n], I sorry-“ Bobble started, his accent a welcome sound to you but you interrupted him.   
“Please, it should be me apologising.” Your words obviously took him by surprise and he frowned at you.   
“But why?” He asked.   
“Because I should have told you ages ago how much I love you.” As you spoke, Bobbles eyes widened more if it was possible at your words. His whole body seemed to twitch before he lunched himself forward, connecting his lips to yours.   
You were surprised at his courage but quickly responded to the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck and running your fingers into his red hair. You smiled gently as you felt his hands gingerly rest on your waist.   
You were just about to pull back when you felt yourself being lifted away. Your eyes flew open when you lips disconnected from his and you looked over your shoulders to see your wings were fluttering.   
You were about to apologies when Bobble flew up and wrapped his arms around your waist and spinning you around, the joy obvious on his face. You giggled and wrapped your arms back around his neck.   
“[y/n]!” You heard Vidia calling from you. A small amount of fear flooded through you as you realised you had told her you would be back hours ago.   
“I have to go.” You give Bobble the look that told him you were serious. You felt his hands drop from your waist, you turned and started to quickly fly away. You glanced over your shoulder and saw Bobble staring sadly at his shoes as he fluttered back to the branch.   
You quickly flew back to him and kissed him, much to his surprise.   
“Meet me here tomorrow?” You ask as you pulled away from him again.   
“Cant wait.” He breathed before pressing another kiss to your lips before you flew off again.   
Bobble couldn’t get the grin off his face as he turned away from you to head back to tinker nook


End file.
